


#27 - Greed

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [27]
Category: Alliance-Union - C. J. Cherryh
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10058483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days.  Prompt: greed, Grant ALX.  No beta.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: greed, Grant ALX. No beta.

Like any high-functioning azi, Grant was master of his appetite. When he was tempted by additional portions of fresh strawberries, or orange ices, or pizza, it was easy to tell himself that he was satisfied and mean it.

But he never got enough of Justin.

From the first time they had actually had sex, he had always wanted to start all over again, right away, as soon as they had finished. It wasn't usually possible quite that soon, but that didn't stop the urge.

He was greedy, that was all. Greedy as hell. But he knew that Justin didn't mind.


End file.
